Truth
by Rinette34
Summary: The Truth about the Clique. Who Massie really is. What Alicia has always wanted to be. Who Derrick Harrington has always secretly wanted. What Dylan has really caused. It shows Heartbreak, backstabbing, and pure evil motives. Great story. Read and Review!
1. Massie

_The Truth about the Clique. Who they really are. What they are really made of._

_Who they really belong with._

_**Massie Block**_

_She's not right for being a leader. She's mean. She's nasty. She's a heartless bitch who enjoys watching people fall. She hates Alicia for being prettier than herself, and she covers her insecurity with false confidence._

_Massie doesn't know no one likes her. She doesn't know that Derrick dumped her because he liked Alicia. She doesn't know that her so called friends are using her for her popularity. She doesn't know she's the most hated girl at BOCD._

_She thinks everyone obeys her because they respect her. But, they obey her, because they don't want to die. _

_She thinks Alicia backstabs her because she's jealous. But, she backstabs her because she deserves a stab after all the damage she's caused. _

_She doesn't know Derrick never liked her. She doesn't know Derrick told everyone he would never stoop so low. She thought it was just a stupid rumor. But it was oh so true. She doesn't know Claire was never her best friend. Claire thinks she's mean._

_Massie's a heartbreaker. Even outside her own relationships. She broke Cam and Claire up so many times. She hates when others are happier than she is. Massie Block is vile, selfish, and repulsive._

_She's a perfectionist for the wrong thing. She never finds fault in herself. Whenever she fights with her friends, she immediately says it's there fault for rebelling, when they were only doing the right thing. _

_She believes apologies are for losers, but it takes a strong person to admit when their wrong._

_She believes she's blameless. She's a hypocrite. She's manipulative and a liar. She lies to her friends, her family, and her own boyfriend. But, they never believed her in the first place._

_She thinks the world revolves around her, but it doesn't. When they store clerk says they are out of Pradas, she whines, and acts like a fool._

_Massie Block is selfish. She pouts when Alicia hugs Derrick, and stomps her foot when Kristen laughs in Dempsey's ear. She hates when people find fault in her. Because she knows everything they say about her is true. _

_Massie's a cheater. She doesn't know that Derrick knows she made out with at lease 16 other guys over the summer. She thinks he's blind to her lies._

_She thinks she's all that, because people let her walk all over them. But, she doesn't know that's all about to end. She thinks Dylan and Kristen are loyal, but they hate her as much as Alicia does._

_She doesn't know they call her Block Zilla behind her back. She doesn't know Alicia and the Soccer boys plot revenge on her whenever she's not around. She thinks they're just jealous. But they aren't._

_She walks around, her head high, expecting people to worship the ground she walks on. But, they roll their eyes, and walk away like she's the loser._

_They think Alicia's a better friend, and an overall better person. They say Massie doesn't even compare to Alicia's charm, body, and beauty. They say Massie's a wannabe._

_They say Alicia's a better Alpha, and that it was a mistake for her to leave the Ahnabees, her former Clique before the PC. Her own friends say she's a bitch. They say she doesn't deserve friends like them. And their right. She doesn't._

_Massie now walks alone, wondering where she went wrong. She ruined everything. She walked away from her friends, and she pushed them away. She scoffed at the life she had, and tried to chase after something that wasn't their. _

_When her last boyfriend dumped her, everyone laughed, or said she deserved it. When Olivia Ryan told Massie off, and Massie had a break down, Alicia smiled, and walked away with Kristen, Claire, and Dylan at her heels. _

_Dylan, Kristen, and Claire had always favored Alicia over her. They didn't care Alicia and cheated, because Massie had deserved a stab in the back. Alicia was kind, sweet, snarky, and was so fun to be around. She didn't have to be an alpha. She was Alicia._

_Massie tried to tell her old friends off, but they ignored her. They walked past her, because she wasn't worth their time. She had made their life hell. She had hurt Cam and Claire. She had hurt Alicia, and treated her like dog crap. She called Dylan fat._

_Massie was stupid, irresponsible, and no one felt sorry for her when her empire crashed and burned because she had walked on everyone she had knocked down._

_Alicia made out with Derrick in front of Massie's face, and Massie remained like an impassive stone, yet it was killing her on the inside. Kristen walked hand and hand with Dempsey. She waved to them, but they shook their heads._

_Massie's a lost cause. A disease of the mind. A plague._

_Massie's done, done, and done._


	2. Alicia

_**Alicia**_

_Alicia has had her bad times, her secrets, her desires. But, the first one was Derrick Harrington._

_She had a crush on him ever since his Halloween party in the sixth grade. He had even kissed her. But, Massie, as usual, not knowing about Alicia and Derrick, had stolen him when the two were fighting._

_She dealt with it by dating Josh. Yes, he was all right for her, but she was still in love with Derrick. She cried secretly. She felt a little better when Derrick dumped Massie, because she knew Derrick liked her, not Dylan. It was comforting to watched Dylan and Derrick bicker over stupid things. And it was really great when Derrick looked at her longingly. _

_And, of course, Massie was being bitchy. Alicia had always loathed Massie. She wasn't jealous of her at all. She just hated her._

_Whenever Massie was rude, she immediately got what she wanted. Everyone thought Alicia was Massie's faithful follower. But, she was far from it._

_First, she didn't want to dump paint on Claire's jeans. She did it so Massie wouldn't destroy her life. She did actually like Claire until she became BFF's with Massie._

_She's brave. She's not oblivious and wimpy like everyone says. She's also not a slut, or a wannabe alpha. She tried to take over, because she and everyone else knew she wasn't right for alpha. Alphas aren't supposed to be cruel and heartless. _

_She's sweet. Everyone used to describe her as a bitch. But, she's actually caring and sweet. She donated most of her clothes to charity, and the PC didn't know about it. She may gossip, but she's kind. She just doesn't want Massie to think she's weak._

_She doesn't like Claire. Maybe this is obvious, but she was jealous. Claire was Massie best friend, and for what? Massie hurt her so many times, and what angered Alicia, was that Claire ran right back to her like Massie was worth it._

_She thinks Kristen and Dylan are naïve cowards. She knows Kristen and Dylan won't stand up for what's right. Dylan just pigs out then blames everyone else when she gains pounds. Kristen whines about being poor, and expects everyone to comfort her. Alicia's strong, and will stand up for what's right._

_She knows boy fasts are wrong. She also knows the only reason Massie called a boy fast, was because, A, she didn't have a boyfriend, and B; she was envious that Alicia had one. Alicia knew in her heart that she should beg for Massie's forgiveness. Massie wasn't worth her tears. _

_But, the reason she begged for Massie, was because she never really liked Josh in the first place. Josh was a stand in till she could snatch Derrick away from Massie._

_She's actually very smart. She's more popular than most, and hates being used. Oh, does she hate being used to make other girls jealous._

_She loathes Kemp. Maybe it has something to do with the fact Kemp put the moves in her in the eighth grade._

_She thinks Cam's a jerk. She doesn't like him, because he has a big head, and he's an amateur player. She once had a crush on him, but that all ended back in the fifth grade when he tried to push her down the stairs because she called him a loser._

_She admires Skye Hamilton. Alicia never learned how to be a good alpha from Massie. She learned it from Skye, who was her role-model._

_She wishes her life was different. She's not really fannish, but she didn't want to give Massie another reason to hate her. She's Italian and Spanish mixed. Her mother is Spanish, and her father, Len Rivera is Italian. The only people who know this are Derrick and Olivia. Her best friend._

_Alicia had always favored Olivia over Massie, because Olivia's sweet, fair, kind, and a perfect fairy. She's always there for her, no matter what._

_All in All, Alicia doesn't need the PC. They have always needed her. Or more importantly, used her. She has her own fantasies, her own best friend, and her own reasons for betrayal. She is never quick to judge, and has a whole different personality._

_She thinks Layne is hilarious, and even was her best friend Kindergarten-Fourth Grade. Then, Massie forced her into some lame, idiotic Clique that consisted of an arrogant tyrant, two dumb puppy dogs, and a keds obsessed wannabe._

_Alicia definitely deserves better. And better she got._


	3. Claire

_**Claire**_

_She's not really who you think she is. She may act sweet and innocent, but it's just a cover-up._

_She really does like Massie, which is the main reason no one really likes her. Massie's using the poor girl and she doesn't see it yet._

_Claire has always liked Cam and her bad side came out when she kissed Josh. Claire's emotionally unstable, and somewhat of a baby sometimes. She needs friends, but she doesn't need Cam. Cam is all wrong for her. He's conceited, and Claire needs someone who will really take care of her._

_Claire doesn't really like Layne anymore. It's true, she used Layne, and now that she's friends with Massie, she disregarded her._

_Claire obviously has no idea of the famous quote that says, "Don't let anyone become a priority in your life when you're just an option in theirs." That is too true. To Massie, she's a doll that will do what she says and a castaway when she doesn't. And Claire still hasn't figured it out._

_Claire's naïve, and somewhat of a two-timer. Who are her real friends? Does she have any friends who really and truly like her? Or is she all alone? Good question. And it's actually said that the only person who regards her as a human being is Kristen Gregory._

_Claire is manipulative. She tries to get people to feel sorry for her instead of trying to solve the problem herself. She's to dependent on others for what she needs. She's a 3 year old in a 14 year old body._

_Josh got over her oh so quickly. Once he met Alicia, and realized the person behind the big boobs, he totally threw Claire away. Is Claire really all that? _

_Maybe Claire got a role as a star in that movie, Dial L for Loser, but all for what? When you run to your friends who aren't really friends, and turn down movie roles for Massie, when she doesn't really like you, you're out of control. Instead of following her dream, Claire let Massie sway her. And Massie always uses it against her._

_Is the friendship between Massie and Claire really there? Honestly, it's rather one-sided. Claire's stuck doing most of the worth. She's a nice girl, but she gets swayed way too easily. She listens to the wrong people, the wrong voices. 2 more years of this, and she will lose her conscience. Forever._

_She's jealous of Massie "popularity" Kristen sportiness, Dylan's humor, and Alicia ravishing beauty. She spreads lies, and no one can connect it back to her. She smiles when she sees tears, but later, the regret washes over her. She's a lesser form of Massie. _

_She always does mean things, and only feels bad after the damage is already done. Very stupid, actually. Claire should learn how to say no._

_Her friends are just high school friends. AKA, drinking buddies. When one of them is drunk driving, Claire won't demand the keys. She'll sit back, and watch the car crash._

_Claire is a coward. She doesn't fight for what she wants. She sits back, and let's people walk all over her, and ruin everything. She never stands up for what's right. It's infuriating to watch. _

_Claire watches everything from the shadows. She only comes out when everything is sunny, but disappears when everything turns dark. She only wants pleasant things, and won't stand for reality._

_Claire is like Olivia, really. She's locked up in her own fantasy that everything will suddenly be ok, and that people will automatically take care of her problems for her. But, life isn't like that._

_Life is mean, cold, cruel, really, and Claire hasn't gotten that through her think skull yet. Life isn't rainbows and gummibears and unicorns._

_Everyday, people are getting murdered, bombed, and Claire is running away from fights. She breaks down when Massie says she needs a break from the PC. She sobs when Cam says they need a break from each other._

_When the fire broke out at BOCD, she panicked, and risked her life and others._

_She can't handle herself in emergencies. She's always digging for sympathy, and gives you the silent treatment when she doesn't get her way._

_She's spoiled, and believes, in a way, that the world has to stop, and give her a shoulder to cry on._

_She needs to learn how to cry alone._

_All in All, Claire has potential, but unless she gets her emotions together, she's hopeless, just like Massie. _

_**AN**_

_**If you like Dylan, then don't read the next one. If you like her, and read it, and hate it, don't criticize it, because I warned you.**_

_**This is really how I feel about Claire. Please Review, and give me your feedback. Haters don't even bother!**_


	4. Dylan

_**Claire**_

_She's not really who you think she is. She may act sweet and innocent, but it's just a cover-up._

_She really does like Massie, which is the main reason no one really likes her. Massie's using the poor girl and she doesn't see it yet._

_Claire has always liked Cam and her bad side came out when she kissed Josh. Claire's emotionally unstable, and somewhat of a baby sometimes. She needs friends, but she doesn't need Cam. Cam is all wrong for her. He's conceited, and Claire needs someone who will really take care of her._

_Claire doesn't really like Layne anymore. It's true, she used Layne, and now that she's friends with Massie, she disregarded her._

_Claire obviously has no idea of the famous quote that says, "Don't let anyone become a priority in your life when you're just an option in theirs." That is too true. To Massie, she's a doll that will do what she says and a castaway when she doesn't. And Claire still hasn't figured it out._

_Claire's naïve, and somewhat of a two-timer. Who are her real friends? Does she have any friends who really and truly like her? Or is she all alone? Good question. And it's actually said that the only person who regards her as a human being is Kristen Gregory._

_Claire is manipulative. She tries to get people to feel sorry for her instead of trying to solve the problem herself. She's to dependent on others for what she needs. She's a 3 year old in a 14 year old body._

_Josh got over her oh so quickly. Once he met Alicia, and realized the person behind the big boobs, he totally threw Claire away. Is Claire really all that? _

_Maybe Claire got a role as a star in that movie, Dial L for Loser, but all for what? When you run to your friends who aren't really friends, and turn down movie roles for Massie, when she doesn't really like you, you're out of control. Instead of following her dream, Claire let Massie sway her. And Massie always uses it against her._

_Is the friendship between Massie and Claire really there? Honestly, it's rather one-sided. Claire's stuck doing most of the worth. She's a nice girl, but she gets swayed way too easily. She listens to the wrong people, the wrong voices. 2 more years of this, and she will lose her conscience. Forever._

_She's jealous of Massie "popularity" Kristen sportiness, Dylan's humor, and Alicia ravishing beauty. She spreads lies, and no one can connect it back to her. She smiles when she sees tears, but later, the regret washes over her. She's a lesser form of Massie. _

_She always does mean things, and only feels bad after the damage is already done. Very stupid, actually. Claire should learn how to say no._

_Her friends are just high school friends. AKA, drinking buddies. When one of them is drunk driving, Claire won't demand the keys. She'll sit back, and watch the car crash._

_Claire is a coward. She doesn't fight for what she wants. She sits back, and let's people walk all over her, and ruin everything. She never stands up for what's right. It's infuriating to watch. _

_Claire watches everything from the shadows. She only comes out when everything is sunny, but disappears when everything turns dark. She only wants pleasant things, and won't stand for reality._

_Claire is like Olivia, really. She's locked up in her own fantasy that everything will suddenly be ok, and that people will automatically take care of her problems for her. But, life isn't like that._

_Life is mean, cold, cruel, really, and Claire hasn't gotten that through her think skull yet. Life isn't rainbows and gummibears and unicorns._

_Everyday, people are getting murdered, bombed, and Claire is running away from fights. She breaks down when Massie says she needs a break from the PC. She sobs when Cam says they need a break from each other._

_When the fire broke out at BOCD, she panicked, and risked her life and others._

_She can't handle herself in emergencies. She's always digging for sympathy, and gives you the silent treatment when she doesn't get her way._

_She's spoiled, and believes, in a way, that the world has to stop, and give her a shoulder to cry on._

_She needs to learn how to cry alone._

_All in All, Claire has potential, but unless she gets her emotions together, she's hopeless, just like Massie. _

_**AN**_

_**If you like Dylan, then don't read the next one. If you like her, and read it, and hate it, don't criticize it, because I warned you.**_

_**This is really how I feel about Claire. Please Review, and give me your feedback. Haters don't even bother!**_


End file.
